<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk To You Later by Bloodyrosemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598947">Talk To You Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyrosemoon/pseuds/Bloodyrosemoon'>Bloodyrosemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyrosemoon/pseuds/Bloodyrosemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary of Peter's Days after Tony dies. In this there is no Tony/Pepper relationship and therefore no Morgan. TW there are going to be mentions of possible self harm, eating disorders and depression maybe more. There won't be anything too in detail, but it is going to be pretty big part of the story. After Tony dies Peter starts spiraling and Wanda recommends he starts a journal to help him work through his emotions. For Peter it's a way to have a one sided conversation with Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk To You Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 10 AT</b>
</p>
<p>This wasn’t my idea but Wanda thinks it might help me get thru some of the pain. She says she kept a journal like this after her brother died and it helped her so I might as well give it a shot because I don’t think I can hurt any worse then I do now. I thought I saw you today, just out of the corner of my eye. For a split second I was filled with such extreme joy and then I turned and it was like you died all over again. After that I spent the day curled up in the lab. I spend most days like that. I wear your clothes more often than I wear my own. Your Black Sabbath t-shirt is starting to not smell like you and it’s killing me. I don’t know if this hurt will ever go away. I don’t think I can be Spiderman anymore, I’m sorry Mr…. I can’t even write it, I’m sorry Tony. Why did it have to be you? It should have been me. The world needs you Tony but you are gone and there isn’t anyone who can replace you. All the progress I had made with you is gone. I can’t bring myself to eat anymore and the other Avengers are starting to notice. Sam made me a sandwich earlier I took a bite while he was here to satisfy him but as soon as he was gone I spit it out and flushed it all down the toilet. I know you would be mad but when you died you took all my will to get better with you. I guess this is enough to satisfy what Wanda wanted me to do. I’ll talk to you later Tony. I lo… I guess I can’t write that yet either, it’s just not the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Day 12 AT</b>
</p>
<p>I’m sorry I missed a day Tony. I couldn’t force myself to leave your room long enough to care about this stupid journal. I don’t even care about the fact that everyone else in the compound has to know we were more than friends. It’s not like anyone can do anything, I’m 18 and you’re dead, and I didn’t even know you as a friend until my birthday. Until then you were just my mentor but then you showed up to my birthday party at Aunt May’s apartment with that stupid smirk of yours and my heart fluttered because while you kept your distance I had a crush on you since I was a 14 year old nerd who wanted to grow up and be a super hero just like you. I still can’t bought me a fucking car. I didn’t even know how to drive at that point. I haven’t bothered trying to find out what happened to it after I was snapped. I can’t imagine driving it again with out you there telling me how awful a driver I am. Rhodey invited me along on a mission today, but I didn’t want to even look at my suit. It won't be the same going out in it knowing that there’s no one who would be tracking it to make sure I didn’t get into any trouble. I’m thinking about donating it to the Tony Stark museum they are making for you. I’m getting too shaky to write, I gotta go Tony. Talk to you later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Day 13 AT</b>
</p>
<p>I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to live in a world without you. I’ll see you soon Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Day 14 AT </b>
</p>
<p>Didn’t die. I wanted too but before I could Wanda walked in and stopped me. I convinced her that it was just a rough day but I don’t know how much she believed me. I guess I have to fake it better for a few days. I’m gonna go pretend to eat for awhile. Talk to you later Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>